At The End Of The Day, We're Okay
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Couples fight and they argue, but they make up sooner or later. Whether if they break up or forgive each other and stick together. Doesn't matter really because by the end of the day, everything will be okay. Summary kind of sucks but whatever. Little bit of Kames angst!


**At The End Of The Day, We're Okay**

* * *

"Kendall, wait." James sighed angrily before running after his boyfriend. The two were arguing and then it escalated into a full out screaming match until James went a wee bit far. Now Kendall was storming away with hurt and anger brewing inside of him.

"Kendall, wait! I didn't mean it." James ran up to the fast walking blonde before grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. The pretty boy's heart clenched at the look of pure hurt his boyfriend wore. "I'm sorry-" he started but Kendall jerked away from him angrily.

"No, _I'm _sorry." he fumed. "For not being beautiful and curvy and having normal eyebrows and having a cute laugh and having stupid boobs and being a girl; especially _her_." the blonde sniffed before turning away but James grabbed his arm.

"Kendall, don't." he said quietly and said boy tried to pry James' hand off him, but to no luck. The older boy began to pull the smaller one towards him.

"Leave me alone, James." the blonde demanded though his voice cracked.

James shook his head. "I can't do that."

"No! Leave me alone!" Kendall frantically began to pull away from James but the boy was too strong.

"Kendall, no! I'm sorry, okay?" James yanked the blonde hard forward and Kendall growled.

"I don't want to hear it." then Kendall squeaked when he was pulled into James' body with James' arms around him. "L-let me go!"

"Kendall, quit. Please. I'm sorry, I really am. I meant nothing that I said."

"Yes, you did!" Kendall cried, trying to pull away.

James shook his head. "No, I didn't, baby. I love you and only you. You're more than beautiful. You're gorgeous. Okay?" James whispered this into the blonde's hair. "And your eyebrows? They're adorable. That laugh of yours? Cute. Beyond cute. I absolutely love it."

"Shut up." Kendall sniffed and James pulled him closer and tighter against his body.

"I will not. I don't want you to have boobs- in fact, I don't want you to be a girl at all. I love you just the way you are, okay?" James could feel his shirt becoming wet and he kissed Kendall's hair. "I am so sorry baby. I didn't mean any of the stupid stuff I said back there, okay?"

Kendall moved his wet face into the crook of James' neck, his hands coming to clutch at his boyfriend's shirt. James slowly pulled away to look down at the blonde haired boy. Kendall's eyes were closed when James grasped his face gently before tilting it up and connected their lips softly.

"You hurt my feelings." the blonde whispered against the soft lips he was kissing back.

James just held him tighter while letting his teeth nip gently at the lower lip between his. "I know. I'm sorry."

Kendall sighed and pulled back a few inches. James stared down at him while he looked at the ground. "Me too." the younger boy said quietly. "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean any of it." then Kendall looked up into beautiful hazel eyes and whispered, "I love you."

James pulled him into his chest and hugged him tightly. "I love you too. I don't like fighting with you, you know." the pretty boy kissed the top of his boyfriend's head before humming.

Kendall bunched up James' shirt with his fists by his hips and sighed. "Me neither. But we always seem to make up at the end of the day so everything is good. Right?" at that, Kendall looked up and stared into James' eyes who smiled softly and a little sadly.

"Right." the older whispered before kissing Kendall's nose. "I'd still rather not fight with you though."

The blonde wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck and kissed him. "We're human, Jamie. We have our flaws and moments but it all works out. Besides, I love you too much to ever mean half the shit I yell at you sometimes."

James chuckled against the sweet mouth pressed against his and hugged the boy in his arms tighter. "You're right and same here. I'd have to shoot myself if I ever meant the stuff I yelled at you."

"I'd have to shoot you too." Kendall joked and they both laughed before starting another sweet kiss.

"I love you, James." Kendall murmured against said boy's mouth. James smiled before deepening the kiss for a minute, taking Kendall's breath away before pulling back and resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

**A/N **Yeah, so I found this floating in my documents and was like 'D= Did I do this?' obviously, yes. It wasn't completed so I typed out random things and it came to this. I hope the title fit this story well, at least okay. Because I gave it the title 2 minutes ago and yeah. Lol.

-Jaya


End file.
